Sonny and Wizards on Deck with Hannah and Jonas
by miguel.pascual.90
Summary: Alex, Sonny, Hannah, Joe, Nick, Harper, Justin, Max, Tawni, Chad, Nico, Grady, Zora, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Rico, Zack, Cody, Marcus, Woody, London, Kevin, Stella, and Macy reunite and decide to hang out.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Sonny and Wizards on Deck with Hannah and Jonas

Chapter 1

Justin: Hey Alex, we're going to go see Zack and Cody again.

Alex: That sounds cool.

Justin: Sonny Munroe, Hannah Montana, Joe Lucas, and Nick Lucas are going to be there. Bailey isn't there, she's here in New York.

Alex: Hey Max, Harper, we're going to go see Zack and Cody again.

Max: OK.

Sonny: Hey guys, I'm back.

Tawni: Hey, Sonny.

Chad: We're going to go on a cruise on the SS Tipton.

Nico: You want to come?

Sonny: Sure.

Lilly: Hey Miley, we're going to go on a cruise on the SS Tipton. You want to come?

Miley: Sure. Hey Oliver, Rico, Jackson, we're going to the SS Tipton.

At the SS Tipton.

Zack: Hey it's Joe and Nick Lucas.

Joe: Hey.

Cody: I'm Zack and this is my brother Cody.

Joe: I'm Joe and this is Nick.

Nick: What do you think of that Mikayla chick?

Zack: She's hot-she looks like some other hot chick I met sometime.

Cody: She looks kind of like Bailey-except with darker hair.

Nick: What's her name?

Zack: Alex Russo.

Nick: Oh, I think I've met her before. Damn, she's hot!

Woody, Marcus, Kevin, Macy, and Stella met up with them

Alex, Harper, Justin, and Max came.

Nick: Alex?

Alex: Nick?

Harper: You know each other?

Alex: This is my ex-boyfriend.

Nick: Alex, this is Stella, Macy, and Kevin.

Sonny, Tawni, Chad, Nico, Grady, and Zora came.

Sonny: Joe?

Joe: Sonny?

Stella: You know each other?

Sonny: This is my ex-boyfriend.

Alex: Hey Sonny.

Sonny: Hey Alex. This is my friend, Alex.

Hannah, Lilly, Oliver, Rico, and Jackson came in.

Hannah: Nick?

Nick: Hannah?

Nick: This is Hannah, another ex-girlfriend.

Joe: Alright, now that we're all here, let's all introduce ourselves.

Everyone: I'm Joe, I'm Nick, I'm Kevin, I'm Stella, I'm Macy, I'm Zack, I'm Cody, I'm Marcus, I'm Woody, I'm London, I'm Sonny, I'm Tawni, I'm Chad, I'm Nico, I'm Grady, I'm Zora, I'm Hannah, I'm Lilly, I'm Oliver, I'm Jackson, I'm Rico, I'm Alex, I'm Harper, I'm Justin, I'm Max.

Joe: Alright, that's everybody.

Jackson: Hey you and Max look kind of like Zayn and Harry from One Direction.

Joe: Do we?

Everyone: Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2: Bailey and Juliet Return

Sonny and Wizards on Deck with Hannah and Jonas

Chapter 2

Jessie and Teddy were also on the Tipton.

Jessie: Hey guys. Where is everybody?

Moseby: Hey Bailey. They're with some friends.

London: Hey Bailey. What's with the red hair and who's this.

Jessie: We have our names legally changed from Bailey and Juliet to Jessie and Teddy.

London: We got some friends with us. You want to go meet them.

Teddy and Jessie: Alright.

Alex: What do you think of Selena Gomez?

Nick: She's hot.

Sonny: Nick, she only dated you and Taylor Lautner for publicity. Hey JB, isn't she dating you right now?

Hannah: I'm not Justin Bieber, I'm Hannah Montana.

Alex: What do you think of Demi Lovato and Miley Cyrus?

Nick: Miley's hot.

Joe: Demi's hot. They're also the reason I'm smoking weed.

Joe takes out a bong and starts using it.

Nick: You brought drugs?

Joe: Yeah you want some?

Nick: What? Hell No!

Sonny: What the fuck are you talking about?

Hannah: Smoking is fun.

Hannah and Sonny take out spliffs and lighters and start smoking.

Joe: Don't tell Moseby we brought drugs.

Nick: Oh shit!

Lilly: Please stop smoking weed!

London, Jessie, and Teddy join the group.

London smells smoke and starts coughing.

London: Dammit. Why the hell are you smoking weed?

Joe: Don't tell Moseby. Hey Alex, since when did you have red hair?

Alex: I'm over here and I don't have red hair. That's Bailey and Juliet.

Justin: Juliet?

Cody: Bailey?

Teddy: We're not Juliet and Bailey anymore, we legally changed our names to Teddy and Jessie.

Hannah: Want some weed?

Jessie: Hell No!

Joe: Hey Juliet, I thought you were that bitch Taylor Swift.

Alex: What's wrong with Taylor Swift?

Joe: That bitch dates people just to write songs about them.

Alex: She looks OK to me.

Sonny: Hey Alex, you want some pot?

Alex: Just a little.

Everybody starts coughing as Alex, Sonny, Hannah, and Joe start smoking.

Zack: Dammit! Let's get the fuck out of here!

Cody: Let's go somewhere else.

Joe: I'll go get some beer.

Cody: Hey, Bailey, where have you been?

Bailey: I was in New York trying to become famous, and while I was there, I became a nanny for Morgan and Christina Ross's kids. Juliet's in college right now.


	3. Chapter 3: Miley or Bieber

Sonny and Wizards on Deck with Hannah and Jonas

Chapter 3

Zack: Hey, Teddy, weren't you on Shake It Up Chicago?

Teddy: Yeah.

Jessie: Hey, I know CeCe and Rocky. CeCe and Rocky are at the house of some people Alex, Sonny, and Hannah know in L.A. I'm going to get some Takis.

Jessie walks back to Alex, Sonny, Hannah, and Joe.

Hannah grabs the Takis from Jessie.

Hannah: Oh, are these Takis? I love Takis. No, just kidding, what are Takis?

Jessie: They're like small taquitos.

Hannah: Well I would like to Taki to you on the phone.

Jessie buys some alcohol for herself and the others.

Jessie: Hey guys, I brought some booze.

Teddy: OK, Just a bit.

Lilly: OK

London: OK, I'll have some.

Tawni: Can I have some Takis?

Jessie: Alright.

Nick: I'm going to go throw a water bottle at JB.

Lilly: He's on this ship?

Nick throws a water bottle at Hannah.

Hannah: What the Fuck?!

Nick: I thought you were JB.

Hannah: Do I look like JB?

Alex, Sonny, and Joe: Yeah.

Joe leaves Alex, Sonny, and Hannah and joins the others.


	4. Chapter 4: Dyke Sex

Sonny and Wizards on Deck with Hannah and Jonas

Chapter 4

Sonny: Hey, it's JB.

Sonny tried to kiss "JB".

Hannah: No! No! I'm not JB!

Sonny kisses Hannah.

Sonny: Oh shit I'm sorry, I thought you were JB.

Hannah: You're sorry? I liked that!

Alex: Hey Sonny, its JB!

Alex kisses Hannah.

Alex: Oh shit, you're not JB, I'm sorry!

Hannah: How Alex, about we all go to your room and have sex.

Alex, Sonny, and Hannah go to Alex's room.

Alex opens the door then closes it.

Hannah removes Sonny's shirt while Alex removes Hannah's pants.

Hannah tackles Sonny on the bed and starts making out with her while Alex takes of Hannah's undies and starts licking her pussy.

Alex: Oh Hannah! Your pussy tastes good!

Sonny takes of Hannah's shirt and Hannah takes off her bra.

Sonny: Damn! You got beautiful tits!

Sonny starts sucking on Hannah's tits.

Hannah: I think I'm going to cum!

Alex drank Hannah's cum and kissed Sonny while Sonny still had milk in her mouth.

Sonny: Your cum tastes good.

Alex: Your milk tastes good.

Hannah: Can I taste it?

Sonny sucked on Hannah's tits and Alex licked Hannah's pussy.

Alex and Sonny kissed Hannah and Hannah tasted her milk and cum.

Hannah: Damn, my milk and cum taste good.

Teddy: I'm going to go check on Alex, Sonny, and Hannah.

Jessie: I'll go with you.


	5. Chapter 5: Fag Sex

Sonny and Wizards on Deck with Hannah and Jonas

Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry I used the word "dyke" in my last chapter; I just think it just sounds fun using it.**

Teddy and Jessie were at Alex's room.

Jessie: Hey Alex, you in here.

Teddy opens the door.

Teddy: What the Fuck?!

Alex: Hey Jessie, Teddy, you want to join us?

Jessie: What?

Sonny made out with Jessie and made her taste Alex's milk and Hannah made out with Teddy and made her taste Alex's cum.

Teddy: Damn, that shit tasted good!

Jessie: Fuck me hard!

Teddy and Jessie began stripping and Alex, Sonny, and Hannah started to cum.

Teddy and Jessie began to join Alex, Sonny, and Hannah in having sex.

A few hours later...

Joe: What the fuck are Teddy and Jessie doing?

Joe starts to smoke more pot.

Chad: What do you think of Sonny?

Joe: She and that slut Bieber, wait no Hannah, are the reason I can't stop smoking pot. Sonny's hot.

Chad: You're an idiot; if you think she's hot, why the fuck did you break up with that fine piece of ass?

Joe: Why the fuck did you do it?

Joe gets high.

Chad: What the fu-

Joe kisses Chad.

Chad: Damn Sonny's lips taste good.

Chad kisses Joe.

Chad and Joe take of their shirts.

The other guys drank too much alcohol and joined them in becoming gay.

They took off their shirts and formed a long of anal sex.

Moseby: What the Fuck is this!?

Cody: Oh shit!

Moseby: Don't do this in front of everybody! And who the Hell brought drugs?!

Moseby saw Joe's bong and lighter.

Joe: Sonny and Hannah brought some!

Joe punched Moseby in the face and ran away.

Justin, Chad, and the other guys followed him to have fag sex. (I'm sorry if that word offends you)

When they got to Joe's room, Justin shut the door and Chad took of Joe's shirt and touched and licked his chest. Then, Justin removed Joe's pants and started sucking his dick.

Oliver started to cum then Nick drank Oliver's cum and kissed Joe and made him taste Oliver's cum. Then Kevin shoved his dick up Joe's ass.

Chad decided to make a sex tape. They recorded them having gay sex with each other.

Zack put his cock in Max's mouth while Cody shoved his dick up Max's ass.

Jackson put his dick up Oliver's ass while sucking on Chad's cock and while Grady and Nico were having anal sex with him. Woody and Marcus drank each other cum.

They decided to all sleep with Joe naked in his bed.

The next day…

Lilly: Hey guys what the fuck's going on there?

London: You better wake up.

Tawni opened the door.

Tawni: What the fuck?!

Joe: Oh shit!

Teddy and Jessie came out of Alex's room.

Justin: You had sex with Alex, Sonny, and Hannah?

Jessie: They made us taste their milk and cum.

Lilly: How did you guys have sex?

Oliver: Joe got high and kissed Chad and then the rest of us got drunk and went gay then we went to Joe's room to have sex.

Alex: Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber are going to perform here tonight!


	6. Chapter 6: I Knew You Were Trouble

Sonny and Wizards on Deck with Hannah and Jonas

Chapter 6

Joe: Oh shit! Taylor Swift!

Max: Why don't we throw water bottles at that douche and that bitch.

Joe: Yeah, let's do it.

Chad: Hey, after this, you want to go to a gay bar?

Joe: Hell yeah!

Justin: No bitches and no sluts! (I'm sorry if those words offended you; just fun to use)

Joe: Hey Chad, Justin, me and Max are going to go throw water bottles at JB and that bitch Taylor Swift! Want to come join us?

Chad: Hell yeah!

Alex: Me, Sonny, and Hannah have met Taylor Swift before, she seems OK.

Joe: What?! Bullshit! That bitch just dates people to write songs about them!

At night…

Alex: Hey, it's Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift!

Joe: There they are, you guys ready?

Chad: Hell yeah!

When JB got on stage, Joe threw a water bottle at him.

JB: Ow, that didn't feel good.

Max threw another water bottle.

JB: Hey, what are Zayn and Harry from One Direction doing here?

The other guys joined in and started throwing water bottles at JB.

Taylor: Harry?

Max: Wait, I'm not Harry from 1D!

Taylor: Wait…Joe?

Taylor starts to play a song and sing to Joe…

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Everybody turned their faces to Joe as T Swift approached him.

Joe threw a water bottle at Swift.

Joe: Die! Bitch!

The other guys joined in and started throwing water bottles at her and JB.

JB and T Swift jumped overboard.

Alex: Wait! Come back!


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye

Sonny and Wizards on Deck with Hannah and Jonas

Chapter 7

The next day…

Justin: Hey Alex, me and the guys are going to a gay club, see you at home.

Joe: Later, Sonny.

Sonny: Later.

Joe, Justin, Chad, and the other guys left the Tipton.

Alex: Hey Sonny, Hannah, you want to hang out?

Sonny and Hannah: Sure.

Alex: Let's go see what CeCe and Rocky are doing with Sam and Cat.

Alex, Sonny, and Hannah left.

Macy: The guys are going gay, so let's leave.

Stella: Alright.

Macy and Stella left.

Harper: Hey, Lilly, London, Tawni, you want to hang out here while they're gone?

Lilly: Alright.

London: OK

Tawni: OK

Teddy: I'm going to go to New York with Jessie and stay there for a few days then go back to college.


End file.
